deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurelius Milkovich
Aurelius Milkovich is the vendor at Sobchak Security, a store in Prague in the business of selling parts and raw materials. He also occupies apartment #95 in Libuše Apartments. Biography Milkovich is a former augmented personnel of Belltower Associates, as indicated by an e-mail in his apartment computer. After the Aug Incident, Milkovich was fired from Belltower, along with most of its augmented employees. Milkovich's augmentation was removed after the Aug Incident. The large scar on his head is possibly related to the removal of the biochip used to control this augmentation. Despite the removal of biochip and augmentation, Milkovich still requires Neuropozyne, possibly due to his . Milkovich exhibits paranoia. He is afraid that remnants of Belltower are going to hunt him down, but a fellow ex-Belltower has assured him that Belltower (now Tarvos) would rather just scratch their actions out of history.Mercury Insta-Messaging Autosave Likely due to his paranoia, Milkovich has ordered spy gear from a specialty vendor.E-mail in Sobchak Security computer. Milkovich has contemplated breaking into the Tarvos corporate vault to obtain valuables useful toward his goal of keeping himself safe. To this end, he has opened a new account in the Palisade Property Bank under the name "Niklus Domingues.""Your new business account" (e-mail found in the apartment computer)"RE: Client files" (message in pocket secretary) Interactions If Adam Jensen converses with Milkovich, Milkovich ask for Jensen if he has any Neuropozyne to spare. When asked why he still needs Neuropozyne despite the removal of his augmentation after the Aug Incident, Milkovich will joke that his brain still thinks that he is augmented. If Jensen agrees to provide Neuropozyne, Milkovich will permit Jensen to access the basement of Sobchak Security, which notably contains the keycard to the Tarvos corporate vault at Palisade Property Bank. Items for sale * A one-time stock of 200 crafting parts for 450 . This bundle has a per-unit price of 2.25 , which is lower than the per-unit price of 5 charged by other merchants. Notes * The name "Aurelius Milkovich" is shown on his computer in Libuše Apartments and the computer inside the store. When approached in-person, he is named simply as "Staff" or "Civilian" by the game's interaction prompt. Despite being unnamed at the store, his dialogue matches the contents of the in-store and apartment computers, on which the name "Aurelius" or "Aurelius Milkovich" is mentioned. The name "Aurelius Milkovich" is also corroborated by data found in game files.For example, several textures assets that can be extracted from game files are labeled as "aurelius_milkovitch_scar" (spelled as shown). These assets pertain to the special scar texture on the character's head. * The photo on the apartment computer does not match his in-game appearance. This discrepancy may be intentional or an unintended error. * Milkovich's unit in Libuše Apartments shows photographs of Rifleman Bank Station and Pieter Burke. His background suggests that may have been a member of Burke's Spec Ops unit, who were in charge of processing kidnap victims for the Hyron Project. * A saved chat log between him and another former Belltower employee suggests he is fully aware that Tarvos is just Belltower rebranded. * Milkovich claims that the augmentation that he had was an inner-ear implant to help maintain balance. Trivia * Milkovich's store, Sobchak Security, is a reference to film in which a store with the same name appears. In the film, the owner of the store, Walter Sobchak, is a paranoid and unstable vet, much like Milkovich in the game. See also * Aurelius Milkovich's computer in Libuše Apartments * Sobchak Security computer References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters